legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance
The Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance is a group of freedom fighters from The B Team Storyline trying to liberate The Crystal Empire from The rebuilt Galactic Empire. They are led by Sunset Shimmer. Allies: The Resistance, Talon Laboratories, Task Force 141, Sentinel Task Force, The B Team, Slade's ensemble, Team Free Will, The Nightosphere Empire, Black Ops, Winslow Accord Enemies: The Viking Alliance, Atlas Corporation, Earth Empire, Father's Alliance, New Ozai Society, Galactic Empire, Homeworld Gems, Common Defense Pact Main Members Sunset Shimmer (leader) Drake the Dragon (second in command) Luna the Wolf Shane the Wolf Logan the Wolf Jeremy Crane Twilight Sparkle (second in command) Starlight Glimmer Kanan Jarrus Ezra Bridger Ahsoka Tano Aqua Goku Vegeta Korra Whiskers Sunset shaking her head EG3.png Grown_up_Spike.jpg Kate-from-Alpha-And-Omega-3-alpha-and-omega-37542019-304-500.jpg Alpha-and-Omega-image-alpha-and-omega-36562653-1160-713.jpg Draft-fang-2.jpg MV5BMjM1NDI1MDgwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjg3ODQyMjE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg Twilight as a princess preview S3E13.png Starlight Glimmer Reformed ID S5E26.png SWRS1-02 Kanan.jpg Idiots Array 40.png Winter's-Gift.png KionProfile.png Major Members Applejack Rainbow Dash Rarity Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Spike Discord Hera Syndulla Garazeb Orrelios Sabine Wren C1-10P Captain Rex Hiro Hamada Baymax The Mask Jack Skellington Rhydian Morris Jack Mitchell Gideon Pink Celebi (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) Theon Greyjoy John Taylor David Talon Peridot Lapis Lazuli Opal (Legend of Korra) Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Matt Ishida Sora Takenouchi Mimi Tachikawa Joe Kido Izzy Izumi T.K. Takaishi Kari Kamiya Applejack 7.png Rainbow Dash20.png Rarity 16.png Fluttershy 3.png Pinkie pie 13.png Spike 24.png Discordjohndelancie.jpg Hera Focused.jpg Entanglement-8.png Sabine and the button.png Chopper-1.png Brirc.jpg Nmbc 055.jpg Rhydian Morris.jpg Mitchell.png Gideon Collapse.jpg Suyin Smiling.png 89267.jpg David Talon.png Peridots face.jpg OG - 32.jpg Opal LoK.png Taichi -Tai- Kamiya (Tri) t.png Matt episode 1.jpg Sora Takenouchi 02.jpg Mimi.jpg Joe Kido tri.png Izzy Izumi.jpg Screenshot 2019-02-09 T K Takaishi.png 1x32-Gatomon-Comes-Calling-digimon-kari-kamiya-3-34784406-634-478.png Other Members Suyin Beifong Baatar Jr. Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle Scootaloo Flash Sentry Mikey Kudo Shoutmon Dorulumon Cutemon Genki Sakura Holly Mocchi Suezo Golem Tiger (Monster Rancher) Hare (Monster Rancher) Suyin.png Tumblr nedk64dQya1sx7cp4o1 1280.png Apple Bloom ID S5E18.png Sweetie Belle ID S5E18.png Scootaloo ID S5E18.png Flash Sentry pony.png Mikey Kudo.jpg Shoutmon Lake Zone.jpg 6-09 Dorulumon.png Cutemon t.gif Genki Sakura.jpg Monster Rancher Holly.jpg Mocchi.jpg Suezo (Anime).png Golem.jpg TigerofTheWind.png Hare.png Upcoming Members Rey (Star Wars) Finn (Star Wars) Koda (Power Rangers) The-Force-Awakens-58.png The Force Awakens 8.jpg Koda Power Rangers.png Allies *The Resistance *Talon Laboratories *Task Force 141 *Sentinel Task Force *Zurich Security Forces *The B Team *Slade's ensemble *Team Free Will *The Nightosphere Empire *Black Cyber Ops Division *The X Team Resistance logo.svg.png|The Resistance Talon Labs LOTM New Multi-Universal War Era.png|Talon Laboratories Task Force 141 Non-Disavowed.png|Task Force 141 Sentinel Patch.jpg|Sentinel Task Force Select a membe.png|The B Team Sladeensemble.jpg|Slade's Ensemble Nightosphere jail.png|Nightosphere Empire Black Ops logo BO3.png|Black Cyber Ops Division Blue fire x wallpaper-other.jpg|The X Team Enemies *The Viking Alliance *Atlas Corporation *Earth Empire *Father's Alliance *New Ozai Society *Galactic Empire *Homeworld Gems *54 Immortals *Detroit Resistance Hellsymbol.png|The Viking Alliance Atlas Logo Advanced Warfare.png|Atlas Corporation Earth Empire.jpg|Earth Empire Federation Emblem.png|Father's Alliance New Ozai Society.png|New Ozai Society Emblem of the Galactic Empire.jpg|Galactic Empire Diamond Triumvirate.png|Homeworld Gems Goh Xiulan and Goh Min.jpg|54 Immortals D-3.jpg|Detroit Resistance Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Team heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Talon Laboratories Category:Allies of the remade Task Force 141 Category:Allies of the Sentinel Task Force Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:Enemies of Father and his Syndicate Category:Team Category:Enemies of the Galactic Empire Category:Allies of Black Ops Category:Rebels Category:Allies of the Winslow Accord Category:Factions in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War